


Magical Yuri Water Sports Showdown DX Awakening Ultimate Extreme Remix (working title): Chapter 4: The Info Dump

by MagicalBoyChan



Series: Magical Yuri Water Sports Showdown DX Awakening Ultimate Extreme Remix [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Exposition, F/F, Magical Girls, Manga & Anime, Shinto, Shoujo-ai, Sweat, Useless Lesbians, Water, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalBoyChan/pseuds/MagicalBoyChan
Summary: Our main character, the ex-baseball star Trucy, discovers she has a special power. She can make water flow out of her index finger like it’s a leaky faucet or somthin. She uses this power to fill water balloons and pelt other magical girls with her special magical water juice. She meets a shrine maiden that may have the answers to why this is happening, or she may just be a predator. After finally reaching the shrine and battling other magical girls along the way, including a girl named Mudoka who uses mud puddle based trickery, a girl that was absurdly sweaty, and a park ranger that could call forth the great power of geysers to do her bidding, Trucy tends to the shrine maidens wounds and waits for an explanation to this stupid day.





	Magical Yuri Water Sports Showdown DX Awakening Ultimate Extreme Remix (working title): Chapter 4: The Info Dump

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written together as a group on Twitch. Come join us on Twitch, Tuesday nights at 9pm PST for a gay old time. Become part of the creative probl- I mean process! And as always this is a rough draft so it may change in the future. Also please forgive any grammatical and spelling errors. Let me know in the comments what you think. Thank you, and (try to) enjoy!
> 
> https://www.twitch.tv/magicalboychan
> 
> Also check out my Youtube for other magical girl and yuri related work.  
https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCx8JHxsCFNOEoVwGnbmWccg

“How are you doing?” I ask.

“I feel a lot better, so let me get-” Ana tries to raise herself out of the futon. I place my hand on her forehead and push her down before she can raise up too far.

“Don't move! You're still recovering.” I tell her. I still feel wholly responsible for what happened to her. Somewhat. Actually it was mostly that park nerds fault now that I think of it. So really it's only like five percent my fault. Still I hate owing anyone anything, even if it's just five percent. 

“You really don't have to worry so much. That fluid of yours really helped, thank you *cough*.” The shrine maiden coughs and grimaces in pain. She grabs at her chest where that pillar of water struck her. Looks like my water isn't as great at healing as hers is. Unfortunately it seems that our water is no good at healing ourselves. I still have a few small burns on my arm.

“See. Just lay down and rest.” I order her. She blushes a little but agrees and quietly lays back down. “You took quite the blow to the chest though. Not bad not bad. Of course I would have been able to keep standing if I took a hit like that, ahahaha.” I awkwardly laugh.

“Hehe, yes I'm sure you would.”

“Eeh? What's with that reaction? I totally would have!” I pound my chest with one hand to show off my awesome toned chest, but my boobs get in the way. I'm going to take the smile I got back from her as her recognizing my great gusto. But looking back on it I really did just scrape by earlier. After what happened I took her back inside the shrine. I found her room and laid out her futon so she could rest. It was hard not to notice the fact that this room of hers has even bigger fish tanks than the first room we were in. “You're really into fish, huh?”

“Ah. Yeah. It's just a small hobby.”

“A small hobby she says...some of these fish are larger than some dogs.” We sit silently in the room with only the hum of the fish tank's pumps. It's awkward, but also relieving. I've been fighting and walking, mostly walking, walking up, all day. And if this day gets any more cliche I'll probably have to bust someone else ass here shortly. Might as well enjoy the silence for a moment. I almost want to climb under the sheets with the shrine maiden there and catch some Zs.

“Want to come in?” I look down and the shrine maiden has her covers pulled up. She gestures for me to slide in there.

“Eh!?” I pull back far away from he, bumping my back into one of the fish tanks behind me.

“Hey now be careful!” The shrine maiden gently scolds me.

“Wha-wha-whaaaat are you offering exactly you-you-you temptress!” With everything pure in my soul I point my finger accusingly at her as if to ward off some great evil that is about to violate me. The shrine maiden merely tilts her head.

“Temptress? What are you talking about? Are you alright?” The temptress rises from her bedding, crawling on all fours over to me with her chest swinging freely in her thinly clothed robe. “Are you sure you didn't get hurt in the fighting? Did you perhaps contract a fever?” Without hesitation she pressers her forehead against mine, her face, and l-lips only centimeters away from mine.

“Ah-aaahhhhh...I...aahh...”

“You're burning up!”

“And why do you think that is!” I pull my head away from hers after regaining some composure. “Now go lay down!” I hoist this pile of meat that's called a shrine maiden up and carry her back over to her futon.

“Oh my! A bridal carry! Trucy, you're so bold.” The heat in my head as well as my blood pressure reach their apex.

“Shut up!” I gently, but wishfully the opposite, drop her down in the futon.

“Are you sure you don't want to get in with me. The offer still stands.”

“You're just tryin to pick a fight with me at this point aren't you? Huh?” I sit back down cross-legged at the side of her futon.

“Hehehe, maybe.” She nestles up in that futon like it's a mother bird warming her chicks. This girl has an innocent smile which hides an intense smugness, and it irritates me to no end.

“Tch. Can I go home now?”

“At least let me give you an info dump first.” She puts it bluntly. 

“You don't have to worry about that. It's not like I care about any of this garbage to begin with.”

“So it all began...” She begins.

“Oh so you're just gonna tell me anyways.” She goes on and on about some ancient history crap. I wonder what I'm gonna do about dinner. I bet that pot of soup this shrine maiden made is still on my stove top. Argh, but I have to travel way way back to my apartment! Maybe I can find some food around here. I'm in the mood for something cool with a nice smooth texture. That licking girl pops into my head. A chill runs down my spine. I shiver at the thought of her tongue. It was so slimy, so cold. Almost refreshing on that hot day. Wait, what?

“Trucy!” The shrine maiden shouts.

“Eh!? What?” I'm jolted out of my daydream. 

“You weren't listening were you Trucy!?” She snaps at me. “This is important!”

“What? No. Of course I was. It was all very interesting and useful information.” I fib.

“Why'd you have such a dirty look on your face?” She asks. I quickly feel my face to see if I have some stupid look glued to it.

“Th-that's just how I normally look when interested in lore.” I fib more.

“Pervert.” She says again with a smile.

“I am no...just keep going, please!” I just want to move past this. But I'm not a pervert! I know I'm not.

“Like I was saying, and as I'm sure you were listening, there are special magical fountain spread throughout the world. They are grand and mystical structures that allows access to wonderful and terrible gifts. Anyone that drinks from their waters will have bestowed on them one of these gifts.

“So you're saying the girls that attacked us drank from these fountains?” I ask.

“Precisely. The wells are typically safeguarded by various groups of people. Families, clans, companies, cults and various other organizations. They all guard these fountains around the world. The ones who drink from the waters are their chosen maidens. Only they are allowed the gift the water brings. Only one of them exists at a time for their respective fountain. Having multiple people drink from the well is forbidden.”

“So wait, if you have to drink form the well to get these powers how'd I end up with them? They really are worms aren't they? Oh god there are worms in the water! I'm convinced now. I knew this magic stuff was BS!” I hold my head low in my hands while I feel the worms festering inside me. They're definitely building a colony inside my gut right now, I gotta get to the doctor and get flushed or something fast!

“Will you quit with the worms stuff please. You don't have worms. At least not from the fountain. I don't know how you got your powers. You must have drank from the fountain at some point.”

“I don't even know where this fountain is.”

“The basement, next to the water heater.”

“You keep a divine magical fountain next to a water heater? What kind of shrine are you running here?”

“One with hot water. Besides where else are you supposed to put a water heater?” She responds. My expression droops from the realization that I'm dealing with a very unimpressive shrine.

“So are you saying I broke in a and had a sippy sip of your magical girl water?” I say a bit of irritation. Maybe at a lot of irritation, and maybe with some worms.

“No. Like I said I don't know, but I believe you. I don't think it was intentional. But I know water from our fountain was what you drank.” 

“Because our powers are the same.” I inject.

“That's right.”

“I thought you said two people can't drink from the same fountain.”

“Normally they can't. If a person drank from a fountain, and if there was someone still alive that had already drank from the fountain, then that second person would have a terrible curse fall upon them.”

“A curse? Like worms!?”

“Enough with the worms!” She actually raises her hand like she's going to strike me, but collects herself at the last second. “Ehem. Like I said, normally this is the case. Why you're still here talking with me normally is very odd. I really can't explain it. Although it does seem to have effected your powers. While similar to mine they're not exactly the same. Your healing abilities are rather weak, but the rest of your purification powers seem to be rather strong, even compared to me. Just a little bit of your water seems to be enough to paralyze other magical girls.”

“Ah, now that you mention it why does that gross water paralyze people? I thought you said it was purifying water. You know, like for getting rid of ghosts and stuff.”

“*Sigh* I suppose your not exactly wrong, but purification applies to more than just the supernatural. It applies to the human spirit as well.”

“Haha so what I'm like making them good when I spray my finger juice in their faces! That's fricken hilarious! So if I go down to the bottom of those steps that geyser chick will be all goody two shoes now? Hahahaha!” I have to hold my sides from laughing so hard.

“Not quite. It's more like you're giving them a karmic massage. You ever have a massage so good you can barely move afterwards? It's kind of like that, only your power seems to take it to the extreme. You're probably not gonna turn anyone good from it, but it'll stop anyone from moving for a a bit while their spirit regains it's composure.”

“Well that's neat and all but what about all those other jerks? What's their so called gifts.”

“That's hard to say. The powers of the fountains are closely guarded secrets. But they're all powerful in their own ways. Don't underestimate even the more strange fountains.”

“That's rather convenient, that all these wells give different powers that have to do with fighting. Are you sure this isn't a practical joke? And why the heck are these cosplaying jerks attacking us anyhow?” It's just been one thing after another. If what the shrine maiden says is true am I going to have to fight off every floosy that ever snuck a drink from a water fountain?

“Well that's...complicated.” Her eyes shift away from mine.

“What now? You gonna arbitrarily hold out information on me until another arbitrary point in the future where you'll make a big reveal. C'mon girl, don't be a dink.”

“A what? Trucy I think you...actually never mind. It's not like I want to hold information from you, it's just...well. *Sigh* It's a tournament.” She frowns, something so rare that I want to take a picture and tape that picture to her face so I never have to see that stupid smile of hers again.

“A tournament, huh...”

“Yeah....a tournament.........”

“.....”

“.........”

“.............Trucy I know how it so-”

“Hey, shrine maiden. Are you messing with me? A tournament? For magical girls? C'mon. Something like that couldn't possibly be real. Have you been reading too much manga? Do we have to travel to the dark realm? When does my rival show up?”

“I know how it sounds, alright! Talking about it to someone uninitiated is so embarrassing! I mean it's been a reality for me most of my life. But saying it out loud is too embarrassing!” The shrine maiden tries to hide her flushed face behind her hands. Her hands practically turn red themselves while hiding her red face. 

“Heh, that's quite the face you're making. C'mon and let me get a better look at'cha.” I try prying her hands away from her face, and I actually am able to move them a bit! I was able to move this monsters hands somehow. Is all this embarrassment weakening her? Regardless I have to strike while the shrine maidens hot!

“S-Stop! Trucy!” She tried fighting back but I'm determined to burn the image of this lousy shrine maiden at her weakest into my memory. If only I had a damn phone to take a pic of it. That's alright. I'll just burn it into my eyes.

“Just give me a peek you temptress shrine maiden.” I pry and pry and pry, slowly her hands part and am able to glimpse at her worried expression to my hearts content. “Yes...Yes!”

“STOP!” Her hands throw off my grip. That monster strength seems to have returned.

“Ah. That's not good.”

“Pervert!” The next thing I see is a flash and the next thing I feel is my body being thrown across the room. She struck me square in the forehead, probably because it's a big target.

“Achachacha.” My head is throbbing. I'm seeing stars. Ah, no wait, that's a starfish in one of the fish tanks. I raise sit up off the ground, trying to keep my brains inside my head in the process. Somehow above me was the shrine maiden. The shrine maiden must have moved with some kind of secret shine maiden technique, because I didn't even hear hear or see her move. I couldn't see her face. That red face she was wearing had been replaced with a pure black mask of hatred. I couldn't even see her face anymore. It was like staring into an abyss made of swirling rage. She was planted firmly in front of me like an unmoving monument of anger.

“Trucy...” Was that a word just now? It sounded like my name. It was just my name but it sounded like nothing a human being has ever spoken to me. Each syllable was filled with a maelstrom of fury, hatred and vitriol. I have made a grave mistake this day. 

“Ahahaha.” I nervously laugh. “I see you need some more rest, Ana. So I'll just go wait in another room while you relax. Ahahaha.” I bow my head and begin slowly moving towards the door. Surprisingly she continues staring at the spot where I originally was. It's like her anger has frozen her in place. I think I broke her. 

“*Grgrgrgrgrgr*” I can hear the sound of her teeth grinding together and a low clicking sound coming from her that I dare not even think what's making such a god awful unholy sound.

“Well excuse me.” I bow my head and close the door behind me. After walking down the hall a bit and around the corner I book it as hard as I can to the other side of the house. “*huff* *huff* *huff*

Jesus Christ what in gods name was that thing!? Like hell I'm pissing her off again!”

-

Somehow I managed to get away. And somehow she didn't give chase. I wonder if she's still planted in the same spot staring menacingly at the floor. I hope she got back in her futon. Tch, I went too far didn't I?

“God I'm tired.” I had found a room that opened out to a porch, and facing that porch was a decently sized garden complete with a pond and Japanese noise maker things. It was all classic Japanese home stuff. As I sit on the edge of the porch with my feet dangling off I take in the cool evening air of summer. It finally got cool enough to be a livable temperature. I was still sweating my butt off, but at least I was in the shade with a slight breeze blowing over me. It's nice. Just then I feel a cold presence from behind. I jump back when on my back an icy cold feeling crawls up my spine. I turn and it's that creepy girl. The sweaty one. The really sweaty one. I reel back ready to knock her clock off.

“Eeeek! please don't hit me again!” She says as she cowers on the floor. A pool of sweat is already forming where she fell. Looking at her now she seems so small and pathetic.

“What the heck are you thinking sneaking up on me like that? You wanna get pummeled again!? Huh!?” I yell at her. She may be pathetic but I'm still pissed off at her for what happened earlier. There's a metal bottle in her hand. She sees me eyen it and swiftly tries to hide it behind her back like a child would. “What's with the bottle?”

“Th-this!? Ah, nothing, sweswesweswe!” She fidgets with the bottle behind her back. What is she an idiot? There's only one place behind you that you can hide it an I don't think it'd fit. I walk over and snatch it from her.

“What's this? Just water?” It's got a pure clean look to it. Just in time as I was getting thirsty. I pop the cap off and take a swig.

“Ah, wait!” She says and tries to go for the bottle, but like I'd let her. I'm dyin over here. I turn away as I take a sip. Salty.

“*cough* *cough* What the he-*cough* what did you put in this!?” I drop to my knees, clasping at my throat. The taste is bizarre. It's very salty but also somewhat sweet. The texture is close to water but slightly thicker. 

“It's nothing! Just normal water! Swe...swesweswe...” She tries to laugh it off. I can see her sweating, more then usual, which is more than a lot for a normal person. A torrent of sweat. The sweat of a liar. Wait a minute. This bottle is actually pretty cold, and I felt a cold feeling on my back earlier. I reach behind my back with the bottle and touch my spine. It's the same level of cold. She was pressing this up against my back. No. She couldn't of. I look her dead in the eyes. She adverts her gaze.

“You...” I look at her with disappointment in my soul. How could such a creature exist with so little shame? I'm almost impressed that she was able to collect so much before I realized it. Am I just oblivious or is she that good at masking her presence. Did she use her skills to “collect” from me? So much more disappointment fills my veins. A human being actually put effort into doing something like this. I'm not even mad anymore.

“I...it's not what you think....”

“Oh yeah? What is it I should be thinking then?” I ask. She looks around like she's looking for a way out. She looks on the verge of tears, but it's hard to tell with all the sweat in the way. She might already be crying. I'm tired. I don't want to deal with this anymore.

“Uuu....umm....” She's just laying in a pool of her own sweat now, shivering. 

“Come on.” I walk over to her and gesture for her to stand. She still just sits there, possibly out of fear, so I grab her by the arm and pull her up, maybe a bit too harshly. I lead her through the winding halls of the temple/house to where I found the kitchen from before. God she's so sweaty. I have a hard time just hanging onto her. It's like trying to keep your grasp on a smiley eel. I eventually just have to lock arms with her. She stopped crying at least. Why does she almost look happy. Damn it.

“Here.” I put a bowl of the porridge I made earlier in front of her. “You're hungry, right?”

“How...how did you know?” She asks. How did I know? I didn't hear her stomach rumble or anything. She was obviously weak looking at least. Am I that good at telling when people are hungry? Whatever.

“Does it matter? Just eat.” I tell her. I sit myself down across from her and grab a pear off the table and bite into it. It's a bit too ripe and juices come flooding out, dribbling down my chin and onto my breast. It's sweet juice encapsulates my tongue and slides down my throat. The sweaty girl meekly picks up the spoon and takes a bite. “What's your name?” I ask.

“Tema.” She says in a hushed voice.

“What? Speak up girl? Did you get sweat in your mouth or somthin? I can barely hear you.” I take another bite out of the juicy pear.

“Tema Fey” She says a bit louder this time, but is still inaudible to my delinquent ears.

“Huh? What's the matter? You were so lively earlier, shouting all kinds of lewd things at me.” I lean over the small table towards her. The table is so small that I'm that I'm able to tower above where she sits. She drops her spoon in the bowl when she looks up to see my figure above her.

“I...uh...” The sweaty girl mumbles. I lean down close by her cheek to where I can speak freely into her ear.

“C'mon sweaty girl. I'm not gonna be able to understand you unless you say it properly.” Something inside me begins to twist. “You gotta say things so people can hear you. You want me to hear you, don't you? If I don't hear you, how could we possibly get to know each other better?” My lips are practically in her ear at this point, mouthing these words that seem harmless on the outside but are starting to make me feel strange on the inside. I can taste a sweet scent coming off of this girl. Just the smell has a stronger, sweeter taste then that ripe pear did.

“It's Tema Fey!” She shouts while scooting away in her chair from me. Or at least she tried to, as without realizing it I had put my hands behind her back and had her in an embrace. But that shout she gave me put my world back into view. That twisting feeling vanished as fast as it came. Now all I could feel was her slimy sweat all over my arms that were holding her. I pull back and strings of warm liquid form between my arms and her. I just look at them with disgust.

“Tema, huh? Got it.” I go over to the kitchen sink and vigorously apply soap and scour to my soaked arms. I look back and the sweaty girl is just looking down at the ground, not eating. “Trucy.”

“Huh?”

“My name. It's Trucy.” I respond. She blinks at me with a dumb look on her face.

“I actually know that already.” She mutters something under her breath. I couldn't hear her over the sound of the rushing water from the faucet.

“What was that?”

“Oh nothing! Just that-”

“So you gonna tell me why you attacked me earlier? I assume it's got somthin to do with this tournament nonsense.” After turning the faucet off I turn to face her. Her sweat has died down along with her fidgeting. She's now just starring into her bowl of porridge that's been hardly touched.

“I wanted to knock you out of the tournament.”

“Oh? I didn't take you for the competitive type. Aimin for the top this year?” I respond. She's staring so hard at her porridge it makes me think she's trying to turn it to ice with her stare. There's a long pause between us.

“I don't care about the tournament.”

“Huh? Then why did you attack me?” She seemed to be rather into it too when she did. If it wasn't for her own sake then what? “Were you maybe doing it for someone else's sake?” When I say this she flinches. “I see. So I guess that means you're still aiming to take me out.” Somehow her head sinks even lower.

“No. I already failed at that. There's no way I succeed when I've already failed. Especially not when it's against a delinquent like you.” She says. She kind of snuck a backhanded remark in there didn't she, but I guess I'll let it slide. She's a little too pathetic right now to pick on. Still.

“Is that so? And who's the jerk-bag that put you up to it?” I ask. The sweaty girl flinches again at the question. Harder than the last time too. I can even see tear welling up in her eyes again. Damn it, what an annoying girl. “Well whoever it is-”

“Ow!” I give the sweaty girl a flick to her sweaty forehead.

“I'll be sure to beat them to a pulp. That way you won't be lonely, having a buddy to sit with in the losers lounge.” I say with a smirk.

“Why'd you flick me!” Sweaty girl jumps from her chair, pointing at me accusingly. 

“Oh? It seems you got back some of that fire you had earlier.”

“What do you expect when you flick someone in the head!”

“Hahaha. And here I thought you had sweated out all your confidence. Maybe that porridge re-hydrated you a little? Hahahaha!”

“Grrrrr. Shut up! How dare you insult the great Tema Fey! I won't forget this!”

“Wooo talk about a personality shift. Sure sure whatever. Come at me any time you'd like. Now shut up and eat your porridge.” Before giving her anytime to respond I leave the room, closing the sliding door behind me.

“Get back here you filthy skank! Loose woman! Delinquent! Water girl! I bet you wet your bed with just your finger!” I hear her scream from down the hall as I walk away, along with many other obscenities.

“Geeeez. Look what I get for being a nice girl.”


End file.
